Tears of a youkai
by Bittersweet Dream
Summary: inuyyh. kagome was betrayed by inuyasha, who chose kikyo after saying he loved kagome. so kagome decides to leave and only come to hunt jewel shards, but when she comes back she brings along a couple friends and a new love.kagyus,inukik,and mirsan
1. Tears of a youkai

HI! This is my first every fanfic so I hope you like it.

Ch1: tears of a youkai.

"I can't believe he would do that. I can't believe he chose her. He said he loved ME. He needed ME. He said he wanted ME. But he chose that dead corpse. That dead . I hate him I hate him." Kagome whispered to herself as she ran back to the hut.

She was getting her stuff and shippo and leaving. She would come back, of course, but only to hunt to the jewel (since that dead couldn't sense the jewel or purify it anymore). But that was it. Nothing Else.

Kagome ran inside the hut, ignoring the worried look her friends were giving her, and grabbed her bag. Then went over to Sango, where shippo was sitting.

"Come here,-sob- shippo." She said.

Shippo looked at her, worriedly, then jumped on her shoulder.

" Where we goin' mamma?" he asked.

" We're goin back-sob- to my time for a little-sob- while." She answered, then looked at her friends worried and shocked faces.

" He's with HER.-she sobbed- She chose HER. So I'm goin' back to my own time for a bit-she sobbed again- I-I'll be b-back soon, k-k-Kay?" she said, trying to stop her tears.

Sango ran to kagome and hugged her.

"It'll be okay, you'll see.-pause- if you want I'll hit him over the head for ya." Sango said , hopping to cheer her up.

Kagome smiled, a watery smile. And hugged her friend back.

" Yeah" she whispered, silent tears running down her face.

Kagome pulled away from Sango and walked to the entrance of the hut, then looked back at miroku and Sango.

" I'll be back in a few days, Kay? Tell kaede that I said bye. And tell _Inuyasha_ that he better not come get me and that I'll be back in 2 days. That's if he even notices I'm gone, that bastard! Anyway, bye." Kagome said to them. Neither missed how she said inuyasha's name or how bitter and sad her voice was.

Kagome walked out and ran to the well. She made it there with out any problems, or so she thought, cuz just when she was about to walk over to the well, shesshoumaru appeared.

Kagome jumps back a few steps and looks at shesshoumaru, her once stormy blue eyes, a calmer shade.

" Shesshoumaru." She whispered.

Shippo looked at his mother then back a shesshoumaru, wondering what was going on. But he could tell that shesshoumaru meant no harm by the why his mother's eyes calmed.

Shesshoumaru watched kagome. She noticed the way her eyes calmed , but also the tears that ran down her face, forgotten.

" Kagome, what is wrong?" shesshoumaru asked

Kagome relaxed.

"He chose her." Was all kagome said and shesshoumaru understood.

Inuyasha, that idiot, had chosen kikyo, that dead , over kagome. Shesshoumaru walked over to kagome and hugged her.

Shippo 'eeped' and jumped off, watching his mother cry into the arms of the lord of the western lands. And how shesshoumaru calmed her until all you hear was quiet sobs.

" It's okay, little sister." Shesshoumaru whispered to kagome.

Kagome finally stopped crying and pulled away from shesshoumaru. And smiled.

" Thank you, big brother shessy." Kagome said.

" Are you feeling better?" asked shesshy

" Yeah, much. Which reminds me. Why are you here? Not that I don't want you here but I was wondering." Kagome said.

" I smelled your tears and came to see why you were crying." He answered calmly.

" Oh, well thank you. But did you leave rin with jakan cuz If you did you better go back cuz you know jakan lost rin again." Kagome said.

Shessy stood there for a second.

" Okay. See you later, little sister." He replied and then raced off, probably to yell at jakan.

" See you, big brother," whisper kagome in reply, knowing he would hear.

Kagome stood their for a moment, then felt a weight on her a shoulder. She looked over and saw shippo.

" Momma, shouldn't we be leaving, before Inuyasha gets here." Shippo said, instantly regretting saying that,seeing the pain , forgotten by shesshoumaru's appearance, return.

" Yeah, we better go, before inu-no-baka comes" she whispered quietly.

Kagome walked over to the well and jumped in.

End Ch1

I really hope you guys and ladies like it. it'll most likely be a crossover with yyh. but i'm not sure. please review, even if you don't like it!!!!


	2. Back to the future

Here's ch 2, who ever is reading this.

Ch2:back to the future.

Kagome climbed out of the well and walked out the well house.

"Okay, shippo here we are. Remember to not say anything about youkai or miko or feudal Japan or our friends either. Okay?" kagome said, remembering things as she went along.

"Yeah, mommy" shippo said, excited.

"Okay, cover your nose and eyes" she said, remember how Inuyasha complained when he first came. _Inuyasha. NO NO, do NOT think about HIM. _She thought to herself.

Okay, momma." Shippo said, wondering what had made her so sad all the sudden. _Probably inu-no-baka. That moron. _Shippo thought.

Kagome walked over to her house, with shippo on her shoulder. She opened the door and walked in.

"MOM, I'm home," she shouted

Silence…

_I wonder were everybody is_, kagome thought. Kagome walked into to the kitchen. Shippo jumped off her shoulder and looked around. Kagome went to the refrigerator and a saw a note

_Dear kagome,_

_Souta and I went to a friend's house to help her pack because her and her son on moving in with us until they can find a place. And grandpa went to visit your grandma Genki. He'll be back in a few days. Souta and I will be back in a couple hours with my friend and her son. _

_Love you_

_Mom._

_P.S her son is your age, his name is yusuke._

Kagome looked at the note not believing it. Her mother was inviting people to live with them, when she knew kagome was in the feudal ear, almost all the time. And if he lived with them that meant he would go to her school, were he would tell people that she wasn't really sick!!!!

_I do not need this right now!!!! Thank god, Inuyasha is so involved with kikyo to come get me or we'd have a lot of trouble. I guess something come out of that. _Kagome though sighing.

Kagome was then pulled from her thoughts by a tug on her skirt. She looked down and saw shippo starring at her.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" kagome asked, picking him up.

"I'm tired momma" shippo answered, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Okay, I'll get you a change of clothes and then you can take a nap. That sound good?" kagome asked.

"Yeah." He said sleepily.

"Okay" kagome whispered.

Kagome walked up her steps to her room and dropped her stuff on the floor. Then laid shippo down on the bed. She then went to souta's room and looked though his clothes for something for a 4 yr-old. She picked a red shirt that said acdc and some blue jeans. She went back in her room and woke shippo up, changed his clothes and laid him back down. Then she placed a disguise spell on him to hide his tale and ears.

Kagome changed into some jeans and a black tank top. And laid down beside shippo going to sleep, though not before she placed a spell on the shrine waking her if anybody, human or anything else, came.

End ch 2

Next time yusuke's side of the story and when he arrives.

Sorry the story is so slow but I promise it'll speed up. Please review!!!!!!!!!!! I'll have chapter 3 up by at least Tuesday.


	3. Please Read! Very Important!

Dear Readers,

I apologize for not updating. A lot has happened and I was unable to be on . I looked though my stories and have realized that they need much editing. My Beta, Inyx Dawn is currently looking over them right now. This story however she can not help me with. I need to know if you all wish for me to continue and if I do with anyone wishes to beta this story and only this story. If not I may delete it. It all depends. Please tell me what you all think.

Sincerely,

Dami.


	4. AN PLEASE READ URGENT!

Dear Readers, I am Very sorry to say that at the moment all of my stories that I haven't finished are on temporary hiatus. I will eventually finish them but I have lost a lot of interest in them . Also since I wrote them I have matured somewhat in my writing. I have also lost interest in Draco/Harry and I'm doing a lot more Crossover that I will post. At the moment my family is going through some really rough personal problems and I was in an accident not so long ago, So things will be slow, But I will try my hardest to start posting again. For those that I'm Beta for, I'm am very sorry that I haven't sent you anything, but I will be sending you all a email as soon as a can, I hope that you can all forgive me. Thank you.

P.S I have some challenges that I will post later, But if you want to know them right now, email or message me.

Dami an Akemi Sinlayr


End file.
